


The Long Grift

by tawg



Category: Australian Comedy, RPS
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you give. Others you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Grift

Wil moves his hips slowly, shallowly. There are thighs either side of his hips, and the head board of someone else's bed is pressing uncomfortably into his shoulder blades. His breathing is so very slow, and so very steady. Because it's… it's not his first time. Not even close. But it's his first time like _this_.

Face to face, dick to belly, forehead to shoulder. It's the first time he hasn't been molested in the shadows under the lighting booth and fucked hard and rough against a stack of props, pants around his knees and wondering whether he'd ever be getting the call that was always promised. The ink from his own phone number smeared off and mingled with the sweat on his stomach.

For the first time, Wil is in control, and Wil is topping - even with his knees bent, his butt and feet on the mattress. And Wil is trying to love every second of this, because it's not _his_ sharp gasps in the air, and it's not hard and dirty and stinking of degradation. It's not his first time. And it's not with… It's going to hurt like hell afterwards, because that's what one night stands do. They hurt, and they eat away at you, and leave you with a sick stomach and acid in your mouth and an empty place where once there was safety.

But that'll come in the morning. That'll come with the not knowing what to say, and the soiled sheets, and his partner locked in the bathroom, starting at the toilet bowl and the globs of caramel-coloured semen floating within. And maybe this is really, really stupid, and of course Wil's going to regret this. But that, at least, is familiar. And he can cling to it like the long fingers grasping at his back and shoulders, the sweet place where arm becomes neck. He can breathe it in like the hot breath against his cheek.

And right now? Now is someone else's first time. And Wil's thrusting so gently it hurts the same way it does when you bite into something sweet and your teeth ache, and he's stroking that pale chest in front of him, and the long legs, and staring at the glasses lying on the chest of drawers across the room.

The cock in his hand isn't his own for once, and it's drawing a hot streak above his belly button as he jerks it, as two pairs of hips move so gently and carefully, and hotly. Oh yeah, he'll be regretting this for a _looooong_ time once he comes back to his senses. But until then there's just what he wants, and what someone else needs, and those two pairs of hips and that pale skin and Scott calling someone else's name in his ear when he comes, his hot semen burning through Wil's stomach, making his stomach sick, and bringing the acid to his throat.


End file.
